Aishiteru
by Linkfgkgedifn
Summary: **CAPITULO 9 UP!!! (perdón por la tardanza :P) GRN: Un nuevo alumno a llegado a Hogwarts... al parecer Hermione lo conoce... y ambos comparten un gran secreto!!!
1. un regalo de cumpleaños

**_Aishiteru_**

_Lin Granger Halliwell_

_1º capítulo:_

_Un regalo de cumpleaños_

La madre de Hermione caminaba por el callejón Diagon... parecía preocupada, se aproximaba el cumpleaños de su hija, y aún no sabía que regalarle, pensó que cuando era una simple chica era mucho más fácil regalarle... pero ahora que sabía que era una bruja, las cosas se hacían difíciles, al fin y al cabo ahora tenía muchas más cosas, pero nunca estaba segura de que a su hija le gustaran.

Por fin desistió de buscar en el callejón, salió de ahí con las manos vacías, pensó que tal vez lograría encontrar algo que le gustará a su hija en las tiendas muggles...

Comenzó a recorrerlas una a una, en ninguna encontraba algo digno de su hija, digno de una chica tan inteligente como su pequeña... de repente clavó su vista en unas chicas, no debían tener más de la edad de Hermione, pero eran completamente distintas... maquilladas y con ropa demasiado provocadora para su edad, según juzgó ella. No, una hija suya jamás vestiría así. Siguió caminando, por todos lados veía a chicas de unos 15 ó 16 años, pensaba en que su hija muy pronto tendría esa edad, más angustia le entro en saber que aun no tenía un regalo para ella, sabía que su hija no diría nada si no le daban un regalo, pero aún así le pareció mal, pero de repente lo vio, el regalo perfecto para su hija... pero ¿cómo llevárselo?, lo primero era acercársele, o si no nunca sabría quien era ella.

- Disculpa- dijo acercándose a un chico, que al parecer esperaba a alguien- dime, tu nombre es Doug Aldrich, ¿verdad?- preguntó con temor

- Si, ¿pero quien es usted?- dijo mirando a la madre de su amiga.

- La madre de una vieja amiga tuya- respondió algo más confiada

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó el chico sin entender

- Doug, soy Piper Granger... la madre de...

- ¡Hermione!- dijo el chico reconociendo a la señora

- Ajá- dijo, entonces el chico le dio un abrazo

- Pero... tanto tiempo sin verla... jamás pensé en volver a verla, ¿cómo esta Hermione?, ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿Qué ha sido de su familia?

- Una pregunta a la vez, bueno, Hermione ahora está en el colegio.

- Ha, pensé que venía con usted, bueno... se acerca el cumpleaños de ella ¿verdad?

- Si, buscaba un regalo para ella... y creo que lo encontré.

- ¿Y que le compró?

- Nada

- Entonces...

- Quiero que te vuelva a ver... ¿estás dispuesto?- preguntó la madre de Hermione con los dedos cruzados, rogando al cielo que Doug dijera que sí

- Si... pero... si no esta con usted aquí... es porque esta internada y yo...

- Pediré un permiso especial- dijo la madre de Hermione... parecía que estaba planeando todo en el momento, y comenzaba a hablar tonterías, sabía perfectamente que no lo dejarían entrar a Hogwarts, al fin y al cabo era una escuela de brujos, y él era un muggle.

- Disculpe, sabe, estoy pensando en cambiarme de escuela, ¿cómo se llama a la que va Hermione?- preguntó, a decir verdad el no tenía idea para que, él era un mago... Já, nunca pensó en la respuesta que le darían, como la madre de Hermione pensó que él era un muggle no se detuvo a pensar, si de verdad le decía el nombre de la escuela de seguro diría que no la conocía, y listo.

- Se llama Hogwarts- dijo con naturalidad

- ¿Qué?, ¿Hogwarts?- luego agregó susurrando- ¿la escuela para magos y brujas de Inglaterra?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo soy un brujo- dijo 

- Pues Hermione es una bruja- ante la sorpresa Doug casi se cae, él estaba pensando en cambiarse a Hogwarts, ya que había vuelto de Francia, y no quería seguir en Beauxbatons.

- Entonces... me cambiaré a esa escuela, así llegaré justo para el día del cumpleaños de Hermione, se sorprenderá mucho, estoy seguro.

- Bueno, lo mejor será que empecemos a hacer los tramites para que llegues el sábado... ¿no te parece?

- Si... tiene razón- así ambas personas comenzaron a planear todo, el profesor Dombledore aceptó con gusto, y también dijo que podía colaborar con la "sorpresa" sé Hermione

**_Días después..._**

Ya era el día de cumpleaños de Hermione... pero todo estaba muy raro... ninguno de sus amigos parecían haberlo recordado...

Notas de la autora: bien... de nuevo en acción... quiero ADVERTIRLES que este fics será REALMENTE largo (estoy pensando en 30 capítulos como máximo) así que tendrán que tener muchas ganas de leer. Bueno... haber ¡a sí!, este fanfiction va dedicado a un  compatriota que han muerto esta semana... un gran artista (no es por ser _patera_ pero yo crecí con su música y...) Eduardo "gato" Alquinta de "LOS JAIVAS". Bueno... eso sería todo... y... ¡¡¡¡¡¡dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!

Bye!!!

Lin Granger Halliwell


	2. llegando a Hogwarts

**_Aishiteru_**

_Lin Granger Halliwell_

_2º capítulo:_

Llegando a Hogwarts

Hermione miraba constantemente a sus amigos, esperando una frase, un regalo, un abrazo... pero nada.

- " No"- era lo que se repetía continuamente, sus amigos no se podían haber olvidado de su cumpleaños... nunca lo habían hecho – "pero siempre hay una primera vez"- pensó inconscientemente, pero ¡¡¡TODOS PARECÍAN HABERLO OLVIDADO!!! Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy le había dicho la típica frase de todos los años ("espero que esté sea el último año que te veo, Granger") Bueno, a decir verdad no era que le molestara... más bien le agradaba no tener que volver a escucharlo. Pero ni siquiera estaba el habitual regalo de sus padres... recorrió con la mente todas las cosas que le habían dado desde su llegada a Hogwarts.

El primer año su madre le había dado un "equipo de mantenimiento de varita", mientras que su padre le remodeló su cuarto.

En segundo ambos le regalaron una computadora... claro que no la podía llevar al colegio... pero aún así en vacaciones se divertía mucho con ella.

A los trece fue el dinero para comprar a su patizambo gato.

En cuarto su hermosa túnica de gala... tal vez su regalo más preciado, ya que con ella había logrado dejar a Malfoy con la boca abierta, y no solo a él, si no que a muchos chicos más... desde entonces se había vuelto muy popular, y Harry y Ron se ponían muy celosos por eso.

Y en quinto... en quito su madre le regaló un set de maquillaje "ya eres toda una mujer" le había dicho, y eso era lo más adecuado para ella. En cambio su padre le regaló una tarde en el mall para comprar toda la ropa que ella quisiera (N/A: ojalá mi papá lea esto!!!!!!!!!!!), pero ese año... nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

Ya había perdido toda la esperanza cuando...

- Señorita Granger, venga por favor- la llamó el profesor Dombledore, pero en vez de ir solamente ella, Harry y Ron la siguieron.

- Dígame, profesor- dijo Hermione temerosa.

- Venga conmigo a mi despacho, si, será mejor que ustedes también vengan- dijo mirando a los chicos.

- ¿Por qué quiere que valla a su despacho?- preguntó Hermione

- lo que pasa es que ha llegado un nuevo alumno

- ¿Y que tiene que ver él conmigo?

- Que él es su regalo de cumpleaños- dijo tranquilamente doblando una esquina

- ¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños?- preguntó sin comprender.

- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

- Veo que eran ciertas mis sospechas- dijo Hermione para sí.

- ¿Qué sospechas?- preguntó Ron

- Olvídalo- le espetó Hermione- pero aun no entiendo- dijo cuando el Profesor Dombledore decía la contraseña para entrar a su despacho.

- Bueno... pues ahora entenderá- dijo abriendo la puerta de su morada- sal por favor- en ese momento salió un chico MUY guapo... de cabello color negro azulado, de ojos color gris profundo que inspiraban simpatía, una sonrisa de dientes blancos y rectos, de espaldas anchas y cuerpo digno de un dios (N/A: si, ya sé que soy exagerada... bueno... MUY EXAGERADA)- bien... ¿lo conoces?- preguntó Dombledore, mientras Harry y Ron miraban al chico con desdén.

- En mi vida solo he conocido a una persona con el cabello negro azulado- respondió Hermione mirando el cabello del chico (que se entiende que es Doug)- pero no creo que sea él, tal vez si me dice su nombre... o algo que solo los dos sabemos...

- Veamos- dijo el chico- bueno... conocemos muchos países... en cada uno de ellos nos tenían apodos.

- Dime como nos decían en el Ojo del Mundo... como nos decía la "gente de la neblina" (N/A: los que han leído "La ciudad de las Bestias" de Isabel Allende me entenderán mejor)

- En ese lugar nos llamaban por nuestros verdaderos nombres... más bien por nuestro animal totémico.

- Dímelos- exigió Hermione.

- El tuyo es Pantera... el mío Jaguar.

- ¿Doug?- preguntó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Doug Aldrich?

- El mismo- dijo mirándola a los ojos, Hermione comenzó a acercarse a él para abrazarlo cuando de repente paró en seco.

- Espera... muéstrame tu antebrazo derecho- todos los presentes, excepto Doug, se preguntaron que quería ver en el antebrazo del chico.

- Debí imaginar que no se te olvidaría- dijo Doug subiéndose la manga

- Jamás se me olvidaría nuestro secreto más preciado

- Bueno, creo que esto es lo que estas buscando- dijo el chico señalando una cicatriz en forma de medio círculo.

- Déjame ver- Hermione se acercó a él y se subió la manga del brazo izquierdo, ella también tenía una cicatriz igual, y al juntarse ambas formaban un círculo perfecto- de verdad eres tú- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces se lanzó a los brazos del chico, ambos se hablaron a los oídos y luego se sonrieron.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amigo, Hermione?- preguntó Harry incómodo.

- Ha, si, disculpen... Doug, ellos son mis mejores amigos de Hogwarts, Harry Potter- dijo señalando al chico de los ojos verdes- y Ron Weasley- dijo señalando al chico de cabello rojo. Ambos le sonrieron a Doug mientras le daban la mano.

- Espero que quedes en Gryffindor- se limitó a decir Ron.

- Herms, tu madre te envió esto- dijo entregándole un libro muy grande (y pesado)que se titulaba: "Leyendas del Ojo del Mundo"- dijo que fue lo mejor que pudo encontrar... después de mí claro- dijo señalándose con un dedo.

- No seas idiota- fue lo único que dijo Hermione antes de que el profesor Dombledore trajera el sombrero seleccionador, no querían hacerle una selección al frente de todos, solo harían un pequeño anunció a la hora de la cena y listo.

- Bueno, ponte esto Doug- inconscientemente todos desearon que el chico quedara en Gryffindor.

Cuando Doug se puso el sombrero pensó que se lo sacaría de inmediato... pero este se demoro unos 5 minutos antes de decidir a donde enviarlo.

- Si... creo que esta bien... deberías ir a Hufflepuff porque eres muy trabajador... pero no, creo que tu sitió esta en... ¡Gryffindor!- entonces Doug se quitó el sombrero y fue directo a abrazar a Hermione.

- Bienvenido- fue lo único que atinaron a decirle todos- ven, te llevaremos a la sala común para que te instales... y para presentarte a nuestros compañeros- decía Hermione muy entusiasmada, mientras que Doug solo atinaba a sonreír.

- Bienvenido al club- susurro Harry solo para que le escuchara Doug, mientras dejaban el despacho de Dombledore- creo que tendremos que contarte todas las cosas que hemos hecho durante esto 6 años- así nuestro típico trío, con su nuevo integrante se fueron camino a la sala común.

Notas de la autora: =) mi segundo capítulo... como ya se abran dado cuenta esto tiene para rato... pero no desesperen... el H/Hr comienza en el capítulo 9 ó 10.

Este fic va dedicado a todos lo que se han dado el tiempo de leer mis bobadas... bueno, no me queda más que decir.

¡¡¡dejen Reviews!!!

Lin Granger Halliwell


	3. Recordando

Aishiteru

Lin Granger Halliwell

Capítulo 3:

Recordando 

N/A: bueno, antes que empiecen a leer quiero darles las gracias por los Reviews (aunque solo sean dos) Fratzy y Hermione ¡¡¡muchas gracias!!!.

_Ahora, a leer..._

Durante el resto del día, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dedicaron a mostrarle el castillo a Doug, ya que el profesor Dombledore les había dado permiso para no entrar a las clases y mostrarle el castillo al chico, y le contaban sobre sus aventuras en el castillo,  y a su vez Doug contaba sobre él.

- Oye- dijo Harry cuando iban a ver a Hagrid- cuéntanos como era Hermione cuando niña- le pidió a Doug

- Ni te atrevas- amenazó Hermione mirando a Doug

- Ya Hermione, son cosas del pasado- le dijo Ron- y suponemos que no te avergüenzas de él... ¿o sí?- Harry y Doug asentían atrás de Ron

- No, pero... esta bien, cuéntales Doug- accedió Hermione.

- Bueno... era muy simpática, algo floja (N/A: ¿Hermione? ¿floja? Ahora sí lo he escrito todo XD).

- ¿En serio?, vaya, ahora ella es la primera de la clase- dijo Harry

- Y premio anual- agregó Ron

- Bueno, recuerdo que éramos muy traviesos, siempre molestábamos a unos hermanos, sus padres eran muy amigos de los nuestros, ¿recuerdas como se llamaban?- preguntó Doug dirigiéndose a Hermione.

- Lo único que me acuerdo era que su apellido era Reeves...

- ¡Ha sí!, Helen y Bryan Reeves; nosotros nos odiábamos mutuamente, y cada vez que salíamos de viaje teníamos que ir con ellos, porque nuestros padres nunca iban solos.

- Ajá, siempre éramos: los Aldrich, los Reeves y los Granger, odiaba eso, siempre rogaba porque fuéramos sin los Reeves- dijo Hermione 

- ¿Qué lugares conocen?- preguntó Harry curioso.

- Déjame ver... el Reino del Dragón de oro que queda en el Himalaya, el monte Olimpo y el templo de Atenea en Grecia- dijo Doug contando con los dedos- las Ruinas Mayas en México, los Moai de Rapa Nui en Chile, el Macchu Picchu en Perú...

- Todo suenan muy interesantes- comentó Ron

- Lo son... recuerdo que siempre nos perdíamos de nuestros padres, junto con Helen y Bryan, era muy molesto, ya que siempre teníamos que andar pendientes de ellos. Y cada vez que iba a pasar algo muy interesante ambos hermanos se desmayaban o se perdían- contó Hermione divertida

- ¿Cuál es el lugar más significativo para ustedes?- preguntó Harry

- El Ojo del Mundo, entre Venezuela y Brasil (N/A: de eso no estoy muy segura... porque creo que es en Brasil, pero prefiero dejarlo así)- respondieron Doug y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y por qué?- preguntó Ron, de verdad le interesaba saber todo eso.

- Es una historia demasiado larga... demoraríamos todo el día, y parte de la noche en terminar de...

- ¡¡Hola chicos!!- ya habían llegado a la cabaña de Hagrid, para su suerte no estaba dando clases.

- ¡Hola!- respondieron los tres chicos que ya conocían al semi- gigante, en cambio Doug lo quedó mirando con una expresión de admiración.

- Mira Hagrid, él es Doug- dijo Hermione señalando al chico de cabello negro azulado- Doug, el es Hagrid, el guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¡Hola!- dijo Hagrid extendiendo su gran mano hacía el nuevo estudiante.

- Hola- respondió Doug aún impresionado por el porte de Hagrid

- Bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo que ir a preparar mi próxima clase.

- Bueno, nos vemos- dijeron los cuatro chicos para luego seguir su camino hacia la sala común.

- Ahora cuéntenos sobre el Ojo el Mundo- exigió Ron con ansiedad, le interesaba mucho el tema... por lo demás quería que Hermione leyera luego el libro que le había traído Doug para que les contara sobre las leyendas del Ojo  del Mundo

- Primero quiero conocer el castillo por completo, cuando terminemos les contaré

Así que a los chicos no les quedó más remedio que enseñarle a Doug todo el castillo, incluyendo pasadizos para llegar a Hogmeade, los despachos de los profesores, las aulas, la biblioteca entera (en donde se demoraron más de media hora ya que Hermione le empezó a mostrar sección por sección, y como buscar los libros y...), las cocinas (también ahí se demoraron bastante, ya que Hermione había empezado a dar una "charla" sobre los derechos de los elfos), etc.

Cuando por fin terminaron (ya habían pasado unas 4 ò 5 horas) los chicos se instalaron en la sala común, frente al fuego, para empezar a contar sobre el Ojo del Mundo...

- Ahora sí- dijo Doug- Hermione, ¿quieres comenzar tú?- pidió a la chica

- Claro- exclamó ella- verán, hace 7 años, aún no sabía que era una bruja... nuestros padres decidieron viajar al Amazonas en busca de "Las Bestias" [N/A: luego explicaré que son y como son =)] ya que estaban matando a las personas de uno de los pueblos, fuimos con una expedición entera, con personas para cuidarnos, guías, etc. mis padres iban como doctores (N/A: los padres de Hermione además de dentistas sabían mucho de la medicina natural, y conocían muchas plantas medicinales para diversos tipos de enfermedades), la madre de Doug como periodista y su padre como fotógrafo, y los Reeves como fuente de "ingresos", así comenzamos nuestro viaje...  

Notas de la autora: =) creo que los dejé con las ganas de seguir leyendo ¿o no?, bueno, no desesperen... en el próximo capítulo sabrán que es "El Ojo del Mundo", y muchas cosas más...

Para despedirme les dejo mi típica frase: 

¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!!

Bye!!!!

Lin


	4. El Ojo del Mundo 1º Parte

_Aishiteru_

_Lin Granger Halliwell_

_Capítulo 4º:_

_"El Ojo del Mundo" _

_1º parte_

N/A: antes que nada quiero decirles que este capítulo consta de dos partes... en la primera (o sea esta) hablaré sobre el _Tapirawa- teri_ (cuando empiecen a leer sabrá que es) y en la segunda hablaré sobre los _Tepuis_ (al transcurso de la historia sabrán a que me refiero)

- Nuestro viaje comenzó en Brasil... en avioneta nos trasladamos a Manaos, de ahí iríamos a Santa María de la Lluvia que era el pueblo en donde estaba atacando la "bestia", nuestra misión (o más bien la misión de nuestros padres) era encontrar a la bestia y hacer un reportaje sobre ella- continúo Hermione

- Cuando llegamos a Santa María de la Lluvia comenzamos una verdadera lucha contra los mosquitos, sanguijuelas y el clima que no era nada favorable, algunas veces llovía copiosamente, y luego el sol salía en su magnitud dejándonos con un calor insoportable- agregó Doug

- Estuvimos una semana hospedados ahí, y luego nos fuimos navegando por el río Negro. La verdad es que parecía un ejercicio de paciencia, apenas se ponía el Sol debíamos parar para no chocar con los troncos que llevaba el río; pero pasemos a la parte que nos interesa- dijo Hermione mirando a Doug, este comprendió que era su turno de contar la historia

- Una noche uno de los guardias (o soldados) desapareció... no pudimos ir a buscarlo porque estaba muy oscuro y un olor muy penetrante estaba asiendo su aparición, indudablemente ese era el "aroma" de la bestia, y ninguno de nosotros quería morir destripado; Al otro día el padre de Herms, 5 soldados y mi padre fueron en busca del soldado desaparecido, lo encontraron descuartizado (N/A: me encanta descuartizar a la gente XDDDDD) y sus restos estaban llenos de insectos que ninguno de nosotros conocía.

- El olor de la bestia aun se podía sentir, todos nos quedamos horrorizados, ninguno de nosotros quería estar por mucho tiempo en ese lugar, así que nos iríamos al día siguiente pero...

- Esa noche- continúo Doug- nadie durmió, así que con Hermione decidimos ir a dar una vuelta, desafortunadamente los Reeves nos vieron y siguieron...

- Entramos mucho en el bosque- continúo Hermione- en él nos encontramos con una Chamán... nos hablo...

- Aía, eso fue lo que nos dijo, gracias a dios Hermione conocía su lengua, hablaron por mucho tiempo, y me traducía palabra por palabra... nos dijo que éramos los elegidos... los hermanos felinos y que por eso se presentaba ante nosotros.

- ¿Hermanos felinos?- Ron por fin los interrumpió 

- Sí, Jaguar y Pantera- le respondió Hermione

- Nos llevó más adentro del bosque, ahí nos dio dos amuletos... nos servirían para comunicarnos con él...

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry

- Eso no lo podemos decir... es tabú- le respondió Doug

- El caso es que de vuelta nos vinimos solos- prosiguió Hermione- pero de repente se materializaron frente a nosotros muchos indígenas... "la gente de la neblina" y nos raptaron, como íbamos en la oscuridad no pudimos ver por donde nos llevaban, pero escuchamos los gritos de Helen, a ella y a su hermano también los habían raptado.

- Luego de haber estado siendo cargados durante unas 2 horas, nos bajaron y nos dieron un líquido, gracias a él dormimos... y no despertamos hasta el otro día, frente a una cascada inmensa.

- El río que baja del cielo, nos dijo un hombre pintado completamente de negro, excepto por un antifaz rojo alrededor de los ojos. Estaba al lado de un anciano que llevaba una corona de plumas amarillas. Además de ellos, nos rodeaban unos 15 indios más... todos llevaban armas por lo que dedujimos que eran guerreros.

- Tres de ellos- siguió Doug- se alejaron en el bosque, y volvieron con 5 calabazas llenas de un líquido algo espeso... que resultó ser resina blanca, muy espesa y pegajosa, con ella nos frotamos las palmas de las manos y los pies.

- ¿Cuál era el fin de eso?- preguntó Ron

- íbamos a subir por la cascada, necesitábamos algo con que no caernos... era como llevar botas y guantes de goma adhesiva- dijo Hermione

- bordeamos la laguna que se formaba abajo y llegamos a la cascada...

- Recuerdo que era como una cortina de agua sólida, separada de la montaña por varios metros.

- El estruendo del agua al caer era tal que resultaba imposible comunicarse- agregó Doug

- Tampoco podíamos hacerlo a través de señas, porque la visibilidad era casi nula- dijo Hermione

- ¿ Y como subieron si no veían nada?- preguntó Harry sin comprender

- íbamos muy cerca unos de otros, aunque solo podíamos verles los pies...

- Subíamos por unos cortes que había en las rocas...

- Me acuerdo que esos cortes en la montaña formaban una escalera detrás de la cascada que subía hasta el tope. Por suerte los indios sabían la posición exacta de cada corte, sino nos hubiéramos muerto ahí mismo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron

- Porque las paredes eran lisas, mojadas y resbalosas... demasiado resbalosas me atrevería a decir.

- Ya estábamos preguntándonos como íbamos a seguir (ninguno de nosotros tenía las suficientes fuerzas), cuando las muescas en las rocas se dirigieron hacía la derecha.

- Llegamos a una gruta larga y estrecha, que no nos permitía ponernos en pie, debíamos gatear o arrastrarnos- agregó Hermione

- La claridad del sol se filtraba como una luz blanca y lechosa a través de la cascada...

- Pero aún así apenas se vislumbraba la entrada... más dentro estaba muy oscuro

- Luego recorrimos todo el túnel, después aparecimos en el bosque...

- ¡¡Y frente a nosotros el Ojo del Mundo!!

- Era un paraíso de montañas y cascadas espléndidas, un bosque infinito poblado de animales, pájaros y mariposas, con un clima benigno y sin las nubes de mosquitos que estaban más abajo.

- A lo lejos se alzaban extrañas formaciones como altísimos cilindros de granito negro y tierra roja.

- ¿Qué eran?- preguntó Harry con ansiedad

- _Tepuis_, las residencias de los dioses- respondió Doug

- De pronto, ante nosotros apareció _Tapirawa- teri_...

- ¿_Tapirawa- teri_?- la interrumpió Harry

- Así le llamaban los indígenas a su villa... bueno, continuemos, apareció de la nada en medio del bosque, como si (al igual que sus habitantes) pudiera hacerse visible e invisible a voluntad. Estaba protegida por un grupo de castaños...

- Tan grandes como la torre más alta de Hogwarts, eran los árboles más grandes de la selva- agregó Doug

- Sus cúpulas cubrían la aldea como inmensos paraguas...

- No era el típico _Shabono _

- ¡Hey! Ya paren de decir cosas que no entendemos- dio Ron enfadado- ¿qué diablos es un _Shabono? _

- Un _Shabono _es como una gran casa, en donde viven todos los miembros de una tribu- explicó Hermione pacientemente 

- Espero que ahora sí me dejen continuar- replicó Doug, Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza- bien... no era como el típico _Shabono_, sino de habitaciones más pequeñas, hechas de barro, piedras, palos y paja. Cubiertos por ramas y arbustos, de manera que se confundían perfectamente con la naturaleza

- Se podía a pocos metros de distancia sin tener idea de que ahí había viviendas de indígenas.

- Esa noche Hermione descubrió que el hombre de la corona era el jefe de los indios, y que el del cuerpo pintado era el mejor guerrero, y por eso podía ir al lado del jefe.

- Decidimos decirle Mokarita al jefe, porque no podíamos preguntarle su nombre

- ¿Por qué?- Ron otra vez

- Porque es tabú

- Esa noche dormimos en distintas chozas... Hermione durmió en la choza de Mokarita... y yo en la choza de los solteros

- ¿Qué había al interior de las chozas?- preguntó Harry

- En las chozas comunes había muy poco, unas cuantas hamacas... calabazas con agua y comida, hachas de piedra y cuchillos de dientes o garras...

- En cambio en la de los solteros había varias hamacas, y allí se guardaban arcos, flechas, cerbatanas y dardos.

- Al día siguiente apareció Walimai (ese era el nombre del chamán, que después de la conversación había decidido decirles su nombre) el chamán, nos dijo que los dioses nos querían frente a ellos para darnos el "DON" de hermanos, para que con él protegiéramos a los indígenas y  cualquier persona de un gran peligro, como los _Nahab _o forasteros- se apresuró a decir antes de que Ron preguntara que significaba _Nahab._

- Así que partimos en dirección a los _Tepuis_ totalmente desesperanzados en volver con los nuestros...

- ¿Y que pasó con los Reeves? (N/A: apuesto a que muchos de ustedes se hacían la misma pregunta =))- preguntó Harry ya que no había oído hablar de ellos

- A ellos los abandonaron al frente de la cascada, porque dijeron que no eran capaces de subir la cascada- comentó Doug

- Bueno, digan contando sobre su viaje a los _Tepuis_- dijo Ron, en ese momento Hermione consultó su reloj

- Lo lamento... pero ya es hora de la cena Ron, y el profesor Dombledore quiere presentar a Doug en la comida- dijo poniéndose de pie entre los rezongos de sus amigos.

- Vamos, quiero conocer al resto de los alumnos- dijo Doug saliendo por el retrato

Así que nuevamente nuestros amigos se quedaron con las ganas de escuchar el resto de la aventura en "El Ojo del Mundo".

Notas de la autora: nuevamente los dejo en ascuas =)... me gusta hacer eso... y lo peor de todo es que el próximo capítulo se centra en la cena... tendrán que esperar el 6º capítulo para saber sobre los _Tepuis_ y las cosas que ahí le esperaban a Hermione y Doug... ¡¡ha!! Mari... que bueno que te gustó... y si... tiene muchas cosas sobre el libro de Isabel Allende... es que me gustó tanto que decidí hacer un fic con parte de él. 

Y, Okelay... gracias por decir que mi fic es uno de los mejores que has leído, pero creo que es mucho halago solo para haber llevado 3 capítulos... pero ¡¡¡muchas gracias!!! 

Para que no desesperen tanto les diré como se llama el siguiente capítulo, pero solo eso, nada más, el capítulo se llama "conociendo" (saquen conclusiones)

Bye!!!!!

Lin


	5. Conociendo

Aishiteru

_Lin Granger Halliwell_

_Capítulo 5º: _

"Conociendo" 

Los 4 chicos entraron hablando al Gran Comedor... y de inmediato miles de rostros (sobre todo femeninos) se voltearon a verlos y a murmurar a sus espaldas... ¿razón? Harry y Ron eran los chicos más guapos del 6º año... y sin lugar a dudas algunas chicas que no estaban enamoradas ni de Harry ni de Ron se estaban fijando mucho en el chico de cabello negro azulado que iba con ellos.

- Hermione- le dijo Ginny cuando ya estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor- un chico de 7º, 2 chicos de 6º de Ravenclaw y 5 de 5º de Hufflepuff te enviaron esto- le dijo entregándole 8 cartas, Hermione también se había transformado en una chica muy guapa... a decir verdad muchos chicos decían que era mucho más guapa que cualquiera de las chicas que habían estado en Hogwarts antes que ella (N/A: ya volví con mis exageraciones XD) y eso era motivo para que sus amigos vivieran la pendiente de ella, y que no dejaran que nadie se le acercara a este paso nunca tendré novio era lo que constantemente les decía la chica cuando le espantaban a sus pretendientes.

- Vaya, eres muy popular ¿no, Herms?- dijo Doug observando como su amiga tomaba las cartas

- Sí, aunque esto trae muchos problemas, muchas chicas me tienen...

- Envidia- dijo Ron

- Celos- agregó Harry

- Eso, y más ahora que tengo a un nuevo amigo... muy guapo, por cierto- dijo Hermione mirando a Doug.

En ese momento el profesor Dombledore pidió la palabra...

- Bueno, supongo que muchos de ustedes se han dado cuenta que hay un nuevo alumno en Gryffindor... ven por favor- Doug se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa de profesores- el es Doug Aldrich... está en 6º año de Gryffindor- entonces las chicas que no vieron a Doug cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, lo apreciaron, y quedaron de inmediato prendadas de él, a excepción de unas cuantas Slytherin que estaban enamoradas de Malfoy. Este miró de pies a cabeza a Doug, al ver que se acercó al lugar en que estaban sentados los favoritos de Dombledore (se entiende que me refiero a Harry, Ron y Hermione) y se puso a conversar con ellos muy animadamente, se dio cuenta que era un nuevo miembro de ellos... es decir, un nuevo enemigo...

Al terminar la cena, Harry y Cía. Salieron por la puerta principal, pero inmediatamente fueron adelantados por Draco y su grupo.

- Pero miren... tenemos un nuevo miembro, ¿qué no sabes que esos son el grupo de los perdedores?- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Doug

- Prefiero estar con ellos antes de ser un petulante- le respondió Doug sin perder la calma

- ¿Petulante?... ni se nota que también eres un "sangre sucia", al igual que Granger

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!!- alegó Harry

- ¡Ya salió el salvador! Algún día deja que esta- dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica que iba con ellos- aprenda a defenderse sola

- A Herms nadie la toca- intervino Ron tomando la mano de Malfoy con fuerza y quitándola de la barbilla de su amiga

- ¡Y salió el pobretón!, eras el que faltaba ¿no?

- Vete al diablo- le espetó Doug dando la media vuelta y caminando en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Dejando a Malfoy solo con sus estúpidos amigos.

- ¿Quién era ese?- preguntó Doug

- Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin, creemos que nos tiene envidia, todas las chicas que a él le han gustado se han enamorado de alguno de nosotros- le respondió Ron

- Pues yo diría que es más que eso...

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Doug?- le preguntó Hermione

- La manera en que te tomó la barbilla... cualquiera que de verdad la odiara le hubiera hecho daño, hubiera, por lo menos, dejado sus dedos marcados- le dijo a Hermione

- Eso quiere decir que...

- Que creo que Malfoy está enamorado de Hermione- dijo Doug

- ¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó Harry- ese tipo nunca se fijaría en una Gryffindor- alegó

- Y eso me hace pensar que- en ese momento sintió un codazo en las costillas, entendió el mensaje de inmediato

- ¿Qué te hace pensar?- preguntó Hermione inocentemente

- Que tienes unos amigos muy celosos- dijo Doug tratando de arreglar su Casi metida de patas.

Siguieron caminando durante unos 5 minutos, hasta que se encontraron con Ginny Weasley, quien miraba a Doug con mucho interés... al parecer se había olvidado que Harry Potter existía, y ahora solo tenía ojos para el chico de cabello bicolor.

- ¡He!, Ginny- la llamó Ron, interpretando las miradas que su hermana le daba- ven- Ginny fue lo más calmada posible (cosa casi imposible con Doug en frente)- Doug, ella es mi hermana menor, Ginny, va en 5º, también es de Gryffindor- Doug saludó a la chica con su hermosa sonrisa- Ginny el es Doug Aldrich, un viejo amigo de Herms- la chica le devolvió la sonrisa a Doug, ante la cual el chico pensó derretirse.

- Bueno... sigamos- justo cuando Harry dijo esto...

- ¡¡¡Harry!!! ¡he! ¡¡¡Harry!!!- los hermanos Creevey se acercaban, ambos con una cámara fotográfica en la mano. Cuando ya estuvieron cerca de los chicos, el menor comenzó a sacarle fotos a Doug, mientras que Colin se dedicaba a "hablar" con Hermione, el chico era uno de los tantos que había caído entre las redes de la chica de 16.

- Ellos son los Creevey, Doug- le dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía a Colin y este se sonrojaba- el es Colin- señaló al chico que estaba con ella- y el es Deniss, el menor- dijo señalando al chico que estaba retratándolo- bueno, lo lamento Colin, pero nos tenemos que ir- Hermione tomó a dos de sus amigos de los brazos y se fue con ellos, dejando a Colin decepcionado.

- Así que también cautivaste al mayor de los Creevey- notó Doug

- Si... es muy simpático, pero no quiero darle alas... no me gustaría verlo sufrir

- Debería fijarse en una de las tantas chicas que lo persiguen... al fin y al cabo, entre las de 5º Colin es muy popular- agregó Ron

- ¡Hola Harry!- Cho Chang hacía su aparición frente a ellos

- Hola- dijo Harry con desgano- lo lamento Cho, pero vamos muy apurados- dicho esto comenzó a caminar muy rápido, tanto que los tres restantes tuvieron que correr para alcanzarlo.

- ¿y esa chica?- preguntó Doug

- esa chica es una ex de Harry, fue su novia en 5º, pero Harry se dio cuenta que solo estaba con él porque era muy popular... así que terminaron...

- y desde entonces no me ha dejado tranquilo, es muy persistente- terminó Harry

- "Idiota"- dijo Hermione ante el retrato de la señora gorda, esa era la contraseña de ese curso (N/A: ya sé que suena estúpido, pero no se me ocurría que poner XD)

- bien, creo que ya es hora que nos cuenten más sobre su viaje al Ojo del Mundo- dijo Ron sentándose y invitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo

- si, creo que tienes razón... esta vez comienzas tú, Doug- dijo Hermione tocando la nariz de su amigo...

- de acuerdo, pero pongámonos más cómodos, no quiero estar todo el rato en la misma posición- dicho esto todos se sentaron en el piso (N/A: hagamos cuenta que no había casi nadie en la sala común y que tenían cojines grandes para sentarse en el piso)- bueno,  nuestro viaje a los _Tepuis _continúo así...

Notas de la autora: XD bien, otra vez en ascuas ¿NO? No lo quería hacer, pero luego recordé que la parte que falta es la 2º parte de "El Ojo del Mundo", pero no desesperen tanto, solo me falta pasar ese capítulo al computador, porque ya lo tengo listo, así que tal vez lo tengan por aquí entre el domingo o el lunes... bueno, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Hermione- Potter, ¡¡¡muchas gracias por tus Reviews!!!.

Y Cindy... estoy haciendo lo posible por adelantar un poco la pareja de Harry y Hermione, pero como escribí en el 1º capítulo, es un fic largo, y abra mucho tiempo para el amor...

Bueno, Bye!!!

Y dejen Reviews por favor

Lin 

__


	6. El Ojo del Mundo 2º Parte

Aishiteru

Lin Granger Halliwell

_Capítulo 6º:_

"El Ojo del Mundo" 

_2º parte_

- Veamos, ¿en donde quedamos?- preguntó Doug haciendo memoria- ¡ha sí! echamos andar por las llanuras boscosas del altiplano en dirección al más lato de los _Tepuis _era una torre negra y brillante, como una escultura de obsidiana...

- Nos dimos cuenta que nos dirigíamos hacía el este, allí no existía ningún tipo de sendero, pero Walimai se internaba en la vegetación con una seguridad pasmosa XD- dijo Hermione

- Se ubicaba entre los árboles, valles, colinas, ríos y cascadas como si llevara un mapa en la palma de la mano.

- A medida que avanzábamos la naturaleza cambiaba... recuerdo que en un lugar Walimai señaló el paisaje el Reino de la madre de las aguas fue lo que nos dijo- contó Hermione con una sonrisa

- Aunque tenía algo de razón, había una increíble cantidad de cataratas y caídas de agua impresionante- dijo Doug

- ¿Cómo es el recinto de los dioses? recuerdo que preguntaste- le dijo Hermione a Doug

- Más grande que cualquiera de los _Shabonos_, y brillante y amarillo como el sol me respondió

- Si, pensamos que era el "Dorado", ¿recuerdas?- le preguntó la chica a Doug

- puede ser...

- ...y puede no ser, esa era la frase favorita de Walimai- dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron que los miraban con incomprensión ante las palabras que habían dicho

- Cuando ya llegábamos a los pies del _Tepui _la vegetación consistía en unos helechos inmensos que crecían enmarañados como estopa...

- Avanzábamos muy despacio, con mucho cuidado, separando las hojas una a una, y abriéndonos camino con dificultad- en ese momento Hermione bostezó

- Pareces tener sueño- le dijo Harry

- No, solo que estoy en una posición muy incómoda- dijo mirando con envidia a Harry, mientras que Ron rogaba por que se callaran luego para seguir escuchando la historia.

- Pues ven- le dijo Harry, él estaba "acostado" en el piso, sobre tres almohadones, Hermione le hizo caso y se acostó en el pecho de su amigo (N/A: ¿amigo? Bueno, por el momento sí o_O), cerró los ojos, pero no perdía palabra que Doug decía.

- ¿Ya estás cómoda?- le preguntó Doug con algo de sarcasmo

- Si, ya estoy cómoda- le respondió Hermione, sin hacer caso al tono de la voz de su amigo.

- Bien... cuando nos internamos bajo esas plantas gigantescas, el cielo literalmente desapareció...

- Nos hundimos en un universo vegetal, prácticamente el tiempo se detuvo y la realidad perdió sus formas, que por lo menos nosotros conocíamos- dijo Hermione desde el suelo, de verdad parecía cómoda, mientras Harry sentía el cabello de la chica cosquilleándole en la barbilla, la chica le acariciaba con una mano el cabello, cualquiera que hubiera parado por ahí y no supiera que eran amigos (cosa difícil ya que eran uno de los grupos más conocidos en Hogwarts) habría pensado que eran novios.

- Entramos en un dédalo de hojas, que estaba perfumado de almizcle, y estábamos rodeados de unos cuantos insectos fosforescentes, las flores goteaban una miel de color azul, muy espesa y dulce... también había un zumbido constante...

- Y las piedras ardían como brasas- agregó Hermione

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! Recuerdo que te quemaste, lo recuerdo perfec...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!- le gritó Hermione

- Vamos Herms, tranquilízate- le dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla de la chica (N/A: ¡que daría por ser yo!) haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

- Relájate- le dijo Doug- bueno, continuando con la frase, las piedras ardían y... ¡¡¡¡TE QUEMASTE!!!! (N/A: pero que chico más persistente o_O)- dijo Doug riendo hasta más no poder, Harry y Ron también se rieron, mientras que Hermione lo miraba con una cara de furia contenida.

- ¡Bueno ya!- dijo Ron- quiero seguir escuchando la historia

- Esta bien... entramos y después de que Hermione se quemó- esta vez el chico solo sonrió- entramos gateando por un pasaje angosto de unos 3 ó 4 metros de largo, que se iba abriendo en una cueva espaciosa, alumbrada por apenas un rayo de luz que provenía del exterior.

- Cuando por fin nos pudimos poner de pie apareció una nube de murciélagos (N/A: ¡¡que asco!!!XD) Estábamos en una caverna de roca, rodeados de agua que chorreaba por las paredes y cubría el suelo como una laguna oscura- dijo Hermione

- Ajá, también varios túneles naturales que salían en diferentes direcciones; unos eran más grandes que otros, formando un intrincado laberinto subterráneo.

- Desde ahí Walimai nos llevó por miles y miles de esos túneles, llegué a pensar que estábamos caminando en círculos, hasta que entramos en una gran caverna, alumbrada con una claridad verde, cuya hermosura era casi imposible de describir... por alguna parte entraba suficiente luz como para alumbrar un espacio tan grande como una iglesia...

- ¿Qué es una iglesia?- preguntó Ron [N/A: se supone que a las iglesias van los muggles, no los magos ;)] 

- Después te lo explico- dijo Doug- en esa caverna se alzaban maravillosas formaciones de roca y minerales, ya habíamos dejado atrás el laberinto que era de piedra oscura, pero en ese momento estábamos en una sala circular iluminada, bajo una bóveda de catedral...

- ¿Qué es una catedral?- volvió a preguntar Ron

- Después te lo explico- le dijo Hermione- estábamos rodeados de cristales y piedras preciosas, en ese tiempo yo sabía muy poco de minerales, pero pude reconocer ópalos, topacios, ágatas, trozos de cuarzo y alabastro, jade y turmalina.

- También vimos cristales como diamantes, otros lechosos que parecían iluminados por dentro, otros veteados de verde, morado y rojo, como si estuvieran incrustados de esmeraldas, amatistas y rubíes (N/A: ¿habían escuchado alguna vez tantas piedras preciosas en un solo lugar?)

- Habían estalactitas transparentes que prendían del techo como puñales de hielo, goteando agua calcárea que olía a humedad y flores. Esa mezcla era un aroma rancio, intenso, penetrante...

- ¡¡¡¡NAUSEABUNDO!!!!!- exclamó Doug

- Si, nauseabundo, tanto que a Doug le dieron mareos y ganas de vomitar, de verdad el olor era asqueroso, era una mezcla de perfume y tumba

- El aire era frío y crujiente, como cuando es después de nevar.

- De pronto vimos que algo se movía en el otro extremo de la gruta y un instante después se desprendió de una roca azul algo que parecía un pájaro, algo así como un reptil halado.

- Era muy similar a los dibujos que habíamos visto de los legendarios dragones, solo que este era del tamaño de un gran pelícano, y muy bello.

- Seguimos a Walimai por nuevos túneles, en ellos vimos extrañas criaturas, aves de plumaje rojo con cuatro alas, que gruñían como perros, y unos gatos blancos de ojos ciegos que casi nos atacan.

- También pasamos por una cueva inundada, debimos caminar con el agua hasta el cuello, y vimos unos peces dorados con alas, que nadaban entre nuestras piernas y de repente emprendían el vuelo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los túneles.

- En otra cueva había una densa niebla púrpura, como la de los crepúsculos, allí crecían unas flores sobre la roca viva. Walimai rozó una de ellas con su lanza, y de inmediato salieron entre los pétalos unos tentáculos que se extendieron buscando su presa _(o sea nosotros)_ para comernos.

- ¿Por qué no se apresuran y pasan a la parte interesante?- sugirió Ron

- Ya llegamos, ten un poco de paciencia- le dijo Hermione con una mirada reprobadora

- finalmente pasamos el último pasaje...

- ¡¡¡¡¡ALELUYA!!!!!- (N/A: Siiiii, **_ALELUYA_**) dijo Harry, Doug solo le dirigió una mirada, y continuó

- Nos asomamos a un espacio abierto, donde un chorro de luz blanca nos cegó por unos instantes...

- Entonces vimos que estábamos en una especie de volcán, era una saliente de roca, asomado en el interior de una montaña hueca, como un cráter de un volcán; varios metros más abajo había un gran valle redondo, que desde la altura en donde nos encontrábamos parecía un jardín verde azul envuelto en vapor.

- Habían cascadas, hilos de agua y riachuelos que se deslizaban por las laderas alimentando las lagunas del valle, tan simétricas y perfectas que no parecían naturales.

- Así llegamos al "DORADO", nos dimos cuenta que era todo un fraude, pero bueno, como quiere Ron- dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada al chico- pasemos a nuestro encuentro con los dioses- Doug comprendió en ese momento que Hermione dejaría de aportar con la narración, porque se acomodó más en el pecho de Harry y cerró los ojos en un ademán de dormir, mientras que Harry y Ron lo miraban esperando que continuara.

- Bueno, dejaré de describir todo, y pasemos a nuestro encuentro con uno de los 13 dioses que habían. Entramos en la ciudad, y de inmediato vimos a una figura gigantesca, Walimai le habló y esta se dio vuelta, tan lentamente que parecía una pereza (o perezoso), de inmediato comprendimos que era un dios, pero ese dios, ¡¡era una de las bestias que nosotros buscábamos!!; era de unos tres metros de alto, erguida sobre dos de sus patas, con poderosos brazos que colgaban hasta el suelo y una pequeña cabeza de rostro melancólico, la verdad es que su cabeza era DEMASIADO chica para su tamaño. Estaba cubierta por pelo muy liso, tanto que parecían galgos afganos, y tenía tres largas garras afiladas como cuchillos en cada mano... Walimai habló con ella, y le dijo que éramos los "elegidos"... entonces la bestia dijo que al otro día tendrían un consejo de dioses, allí nos harían pruebas para ver si de verdad éramos los "elegidos" para darnos el "don"

- ¿A que se referían?- preguntó Ron

- Sería mejor que te callarás y escucharás la historia- le dijo Harry, Ron se acercó a Hermione y verificó lo que ya sabía: la chica estaba plácidamente  dormida en el pecho de Harry, mientras que el chico le acariciaba la espalda.

- Tú cállate, que ni siquiera estás poniendo atención, estás tan cómodo con Herms ahí que en lo único que piensas es en que te corresponda- le respondió Ron... sin siquiera pensar lo que decía... Harry abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Doug en modo suplicante.

- No te preocupes, tus sentimientos están a salvo conmigo- le respondió este, Harry lo miró con agradecimiento y miró a Ron...

- Disculpa, yo no quería...

- ¡Olvídalo!- con eso Ron quedó más tranquilo.

- Bueno, esa noche nos dormimos de inmediato, y al otro día vimos llegar a 11 bestias más, estuvieron hablando durante horas, y luego llamaron a Hermione, le tocaron el brazo con una lanza tan filuda que de inmediato le hizo un pequeño piquete en el brazo, entes que cayera la primera gota de sangre la llevaron a una pequeña fuente, suficientemente profunda como para entrar en ella, allí dejaron caer la gota de sangre... milagrosamente el agua se tornó de un color dorado, quedé impresionado ante ellos, y luego me llamaron a mí, me hicieron lo mismo que a Herms, pero el agua de mi fuente se volvió plateada, Walimai tomo un poco de agua de cada fuente y las revolvió en una calabaza, milagrosamente el agua de la calabaza se volvió de todos los colores habidos y por haber... nos dio de beber un sorbo a cada uno, y las bestias se postraron a nuestros pies, nos dijeron que sí éramos los "elegidos", pero aun así teníamos que pasar por una prueba, la de Herms consistía en liberarse de las plantas carnívoras de la cueva de niebla púrpura, la mía, en derrotar a un murciélago albino de más o menos el porte de las bestias. Gracias a Dios ambos lo logramos...

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry

- No lo puedo contar...

- Déjame adivinar... ¿es tabú?- dijo Ron con sarcasmo

- Si, es tabú, bueno, luego de eso nos dieron el "don"

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Ron

- También es tabú

- ¿QUÉ? ¿PERO HAY ALGO QUE NO SEA TABÚ?- preguntó Harry enfadado

- Si- respondió Doug con la calma que lo destacaba

- ¿QUÉ?- preguntó Ron, que también estaba un poco histérico.

- El haberles contado la historia- dijo Doug con una sonrisa

- Bueno, ya es tarde- dijo Ron dando por terminada la narración

- Si, deberíamos ir a dormir- respondió Doug mirando el reloj de la sala común, que mostraba que ya eran las 2:00 a.m, habían estado más de 5 horas hablando (N/A: a mi no se me hicieron tantas ^^) 

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a llevar a Hermione a su cuarto?- preguntó Ron amablemente

- no te preocupes, me las puedo arreglar yo solo- dijo Harry tomando a Hermione en sus brazos y poniéndose de pie con una facilidad increíble, la practica con el Quidditch le habían hecho desarrollar una musculatura que a cualquier chico le gustaría tener

- como quieras- dijo Doug, y él y Ron subieron por la escalera que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos

Harry subió con Hermione por la del cuarto de chicas, hasta encontrar la habitación de las chicas de 6º, entró por la puerta, ya había estado muchísimas veces allí, siempre llevando a Hermione, la chica tenía la mala (o buena) costumbre de dormirse **JUSTAMENTE** en su pecho cuando se quedaban hablando hasta tarde, así se había enamorado de la chica, la verdad era que desde que iban en 3º Hermione le atraía, en 4º la atracción se tornó más fuerte luego de la despedida que tuvieron en la estación, pero en 5º había descubierto su amor por la chica... desde entonces siempre trataba de estar cerca de ella, ser cariñoso, y ponerle más atención... pero la chica no parecía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, llegó a la cama de la chica, para su suerte ahora les dejaban entrar en el cuarto de chicas, pero tenían una alarma mágica por si los chicos trataban de "sobrepasarse", dicha alarma solo dejaba que los chicos se besaran, nada más, y gracias a dios las demás chicas del cuarto estaban profundamente dormidas... así no lo molestarían con comentarios estúpidos, dejo a Hermione con mucho cuidado sobre su cama y la arropó con una frazada... la miró por un tiempo, para él la chica era un ángel, era la chica más hermosa que había pisado el planeta, le enervaba que otros tipos estuvieran enamorados de ella, para el Hermione solo era suya... tomo conciencia del tiempo, se acercó a la chica, iba a darle un beso en la frente, pero se detuvo al ver esos jugosos labios ¿Por qué tiene que tener unos labios así? pensó el chico, pero no se aguanto, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego de eso dio media vuelta y se fue...

Hermione se movió un poco en su mullida cama, pero abrió los ojos, y se tocó los labios, algo le decía que habían estado en contacto con otros...

Notas de la autora: espero que les allá gustado este capítulo... trato de avanzar lo más posible en el **romance** pero creo que no es suficiente... aunque como dije antes ya habrá tiempo para el amor ;) 

Respuestas a Reviews:

Minue: bueno... Doug está basado en mi mejor amigo, me gustaría presentártelo, pero hace un año que no lo veo -es un ingrato =(- así que no tengo idea de él. Y lo del dibujo... la veo difícil... SOY UN CERO A LA IZQUIERDA PARA DIBUJAR =P 

Misao: espero que te allá gustado un poco la última parte... la hice pensando en lo que escribiste tu y Cindy, pero por el momento eso es lo que puedo ofrecer.

Bueno... ha sí... nuevamente este capítulo va dedicado a Hermione Potter: muchas gracias por tus Reviews ¡¡¡no sabes la falta que siempre me hacen!!!

¡Ha! El que allá publicado hoy el capítulo tómenlo como un regalo de mi parte...

Bye!!!!!!!!!!

Lin Granger Halliwell


	7. Preparativos

**_Aishiteru_**

_Lin Granger Halliwell_

_Capítulo 7º:****_

**_Preparativos _**

**__**

- Halloween, la fiesta bruja que más me gusta- fue lo que dijo Doug al acercarse al panel de avisos de Gryffindor- vaya, veo que aquí también hacen bailes- observó el chico

- ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!?!- exclamaron Harry, Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo fijando su vista en el panel

- No puede ser... es lo peor que se le podría haber ocurrido a Dombledore- dijo Ron con cara de pánico

- O vamos chicos, no es para tanto, es solo un simple baile- dijo Doug a modo tranquilizador.

- Eso es lo malo, Doug- dijo Hermione- ni Harry, ni Ron saben bailar... ese es el problema, y por eso se ponen así.

- Bueno... aun hay mucho tiempo antes del baile, tal vez pueda enseñarles algunos bailes antes de Halloween- dijo Doug para que los chicos se sintieran más apoyados, Harry esbozo una sonrisa, mientras que Ron recuperaba el color poco a poco

- Pero ese no es el único problema, para esos bailes hay que ir con pareja... ¡y odio pedirle a alguien que sea mi pareja!- exclamó Ron

- O vamos, en el baile de 4º ni siquiera se lo pediste a nadie, sino hubiera sido por Harry hubieras ido solo tal como Crabbe y Goyle- le reprochó Hermione- además no es tan terrible... son solo cinco palabras, no más

- Además, quien se negaría a ir con ustedes- les dijo Doug cerrando un ojo

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón- dijo Ron dándose importancia

- Pero lo que más odio es pensar en quien voy a invitar- dijo Harry... mientras que Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa

- No te preocupes...

- Bien... creo que debemos ir a tomar desayuno- dijo Doug mirando su reloj 

- Ok, pero recuerda que nos prometiste clases de baile- dijo Ron

- No se preocupen... mi amiga aquí a tomado clases de danza y baile moderno, y de tango... de salsa... y de...

- ¡¡ya Doug, no tienes para que estar alardeando de todas las clases que he tomado!!!- exclamó Hermione

- Y de todas se graduó con honores- les susurro Doug a sus amigos

**_En la cena..._**

****

- Uf, cada día odio más las clases de adivinación...

- Por suerte Trelawney dejo de predecir tu muerte desde que derrotamos a Voldemort- dijo Ron

- En eso tienes razón- respondió el chico- mejor vamos a buscar a Herms, debe estar hablando con la profesora Vector de cualquier cosa... y se demoraría demasiado...

- ¿Hablan de mí?- dijo una voz femenina a su espalda

- He... no, hablábamos de otra persona- dijeron los chicos algo nerviosos al ver a Hermione.

- Más les vale... bueno, vengan... le dijimos al profesor Dombledore que nos prestara una de las aulas para poder darles clases de baile... y aceptó gustoso, así que vengan, preparo una sala especial para utilizar artefactos muggles, vamos- dijo la chica extendiéndoles una mano.

- ¿Y Doug?

- Ya está en la sala, esperándolos, y buscando la música... por suerte trajo todos sus CD- explicó la chica mientras guiaba a sus amigos hacia las mazmorras

- No tomaremos las clases en las mazmorras de Snape, ¿verdad?

- No, el profesor Dombledore me mostró una nueva sala, que estaba destinada a clases muggles... y como nosotros necesitamos una sala privada... el profesor nos cedió esa- dijo la chica parando frente a un cuadro el cual les pidió una contraseña

- Chicos, como esta sala es tan especial debe permanecer en secreto... Solo los cuatro lo sabemos, la contraseña es: Tanz- en ese momento el cuadro se movio dejando a la vista un salón con piso de madera, con espejos a los lados, y en una esquina estaba Doug al lado de una rumba de CDS junto a una radio

- Ya era hora... los estaba esperando

- Bueno... lo primero será que nos cambiemos de ropa, estos son los vestuarios... ahí encontraran ropa apropiada para que aprendan a bailar- les dijo Hermione mientras cerraba una puerta que decía: "vestidores de chicas", mientras ellos entraron en un salón que decía: "vestidores de chicos". En ese lugar vieron a un lado las duchas y los escusados, mientras que en otro lugar estaba un closet lleno de ropa, en ese lugar encontraron pantalones, poleras (o playeras) y zapatillas, Harry se vistió con un jeans de color negro y una playera del mismo color, y se puso unas zapatillas del mismo color, mientras que Ron se puso unos jeans normales (azules) y una polera blanca, zapatillas del mismo color, mientras que Doug se puso unos jeans del mismo color del de Ron, con una polera gris y zapatillas negras. Así salieron de los vestidores y entraron al salón de baile, en donde ya estaba Hermione... al verla Harry y Ron quedaron anonadados... la chica llevaba unos pantalones oxidados, con una polera que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, todo esto muy ceñido, y al igual que ellos también llevaba zapatillas.

- Bueno, creo que debemos empezar, ¿Qué tal si empezamos por darles una demostración de salsa, Hermione?- dijo Doug a la chica

- Por mi esta bien- entonces la música se puso por arte de magia, y Doug tomó de la cintura a la chica, y se pusieron a bailar salsa con una facilidad increíble... mientras que Harry se moría de celos por dentro... 

- "daría todo por ser yo quien le tomara la cintura de esa manera a Hermione..."- pensaba el chico rabiosamente, de repente la canción terminó y Doug soltó a Hermione.

- Bueno, ahora les voy a enseñar los pasos básicos para aprender salsa- así pasaron el siguiente cuarto de hora aprendiendo los pasos los cuales aprendieron muy bien.- bien- exclamó la chica- van muy bien, si siguen así tal vez para Halloween sepan bailar todos los ritmos, bueno, ahora...

En ese momento la estatua se abrió dando paso a Parvati y Lavender que venían acompañadas de la profesora McGonagall

- Chicos, Patil y Brown demostraron su interes por aprender a bailar... así que si no les importa tenerlas aquí...

- No se preocupe profesora... necesitábamos a dos chicas- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- Bien- la profesora McGonagall abandonó la sala dejando a las chicas (que ya venían listas) allí

- Bueno, les estaba enseñando a bailar salsa ¿ustedes saben?- ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza, así que Hermione nuevamente tuvo que enseñar los pasos, los cuales (para su alegría) los aprendieron muy bien- bueno, ahora... Ron, Parvati, ustedes van a bailar primero- ambos chicos salieron adelante y bailaron al son del ritmo- ¡Bien! Ya aprendieron a bailar salsa ustedes dos, ahora, Doug, baila con Lavender- ambos salieron, y lo hicieron igual de bien como los anteriores- perfecto... bueno, Harry ven, bailaras conmigo- el chico se acercó temeroso a su amiga, la cual tomo una mano de Harry mientras que el chico ponía su otra mano en la cintura de la chica y esta en el hombro del chico, al sentir el contacto de la mano de Harry en su piel desnuda,  Hermione volvió a sentir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica pero que diablos me pasa últimamente pensaba la chica mientras bailaba al compás de la música y Harry hacía otro tanto, y por cierto ¡muy bien! cada vez que Harry me toca me siento extraña, y siento que mi corazón acelera y... o no, eso solo me paso una vez... no puede ser... juré no volver a enamorarme de un amigo... pero creo que mis hormonas me fallaron, no Hermione, no te mientas... no solo fueron tus malditas hormonas, sino también tú misma, deseabas amarlo... lo necesitabas... pero, no es un sentimiento tan fuerte... pero eso mismo me paso con Ankatu... no, debe ser eso... pero Hermione, Harry es tu mejor amigo... no creo que el te vea de otra manera... mientras que Harry parecía que estaba en las nubes, daría lo que fuera porque solo existieran ellos, ellos y la música que bailaban. Al terminar la música ambos chicos seguían tomados... ya no bailaban... pero no se atrevían a soltarse.

- Creo que la música terminó hace algunos minutos- fue lo que dijo Doug al ver a Harry y Hermione que no se querían separar.

- He... si, disculpa Herms- dijo Harry soltando a la chica y sonrojándose

- He... no te preocupes... también fue distracción mía- fue lo que dijo Hermione antes de seguir con el siguiente ritmo... así nuestros amigos se quedaron durante 3 horas más en las que aprendieron a bailar diversos ritmos.

- Bien, veo que a ninguno de ustedes se les dificultaron los bailes, creo que esta será la única clase que les daré porque aprende muy rápido- dijo Hermione- bueno, porque no se vana a duchar y luego nos vemos aquí ¿Si?- dijo Hermione a sus amigos mientras entraban a los vestidores.

Luego de una media hora todos salieron, las chicas con el cabello aún húmedo al igual que los chicos.

- Herms... quiero hablar contigo- se aventuró Harry, sus amigos lo habían animado en los vestidores para que la invitara al baile, al fin y al cabo ahora sabía bailar...

- Claro... espera un poco ¿Si?- le dijo mientras que la chica se tomaba el pelo con una cinta color azul- vamos- le dijo al chico y ambos salieron de aquel lugar.

- He... Ron... yo- dijo Doug un tanto nervioso

- Que, ¿me quieres invitar al baile?- preguntó a modo de broma

- ¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!!!, quería pedir tu aprobación para invitar a Ginny- dijo el chico de cabello bicolor en un susurro

- ¿A Gin? Claro... no te preocupes, como su hermano mayor te doy mi consentimiento para ir con ella, además, si no se lo pedías tú te iba a obligar a que lo hicieras- dijo Ron

- Gracias- respondió Doug y salió corriendo de la sala, detrás de él salió Parvati, quedando en la sala solo él y Lavender

- Ron...

- Lavender... ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?- se apresuró a decir Ron... de verdad deseaba ir con ella, ya que desde que iban en 3 que le gustaba

- ¿Lo dices en...?

- Muy en serio- replicó Ron

- Entonces sí- respondió la chica con una sonrisa... Ron la abrazó

- Gracias- respondió- ¿vamos?- dijo extendiendo la mano a la joven la cual asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto... en el vestíbulo...

Notas de la autora: jijijijijijijiji que mala soy... bueno, debo decir que este capítulo no es de mi completo agrado, y que hice unos cambios de última hora... ya que en este capítulo iba a explicar que era la Hermandad... así que se van a tener que contener por mucho tiempo porque Dios me iluminó a última hora cambiando todos mis planes =)

Reviews:

Okelay: nuevamente lo digo: mi fic tiene algunas partes de la Ciudad de las Bestias de Isabel Allende.. pero no esta basado completamente e aquel libro.

Por cierto... este capítulo va dedicado a Paulina (Melani) ella es mi mejor amiga. Y también va dedicado a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic y que me dejan Reviews!!!

Bye

Lin Granger Halliwell


	8. Halloween

Aishiteru 

Lin Granger Halliwell

Capítulo 8:

Halloween - ¿Y bien, Harry?- preguntó Hermione al chico que estaba frente a ella, muy nerviosos por cierto. - He... yo... verás- Harry estaba desesperado, la lengua se le trababa y las manos le sudaban- supongo que aún no tienes pareja para el baile ¿verdad? - No, no tengo- susurro la bruja mientras sentía que sus mejillas se encendían. - Entonces... ¿vendrías conmigo?- preguntó a la chica... mientras que a esta los ojos se le iluminaron ¡¡Harry le estaba pidiendo que fuera con él!!, era la única oportunidad que tenía para ver si de verdad se había enamorado de aquel chico... y a juzgar por sus mejillas si estaba Enamorada de él - Claro... me encantaría- respondió la chica tratando de contener la felicidad que la invadía - Bueno, vamos... quiero saber si Doug se animó en pedirle a Ginny que fuera con él- dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había interpuesto entre los dos después de que Hermione diera la respuesta afirmativa. En el lago... 

- Hola

- Doug- exclamó la única chica de todos los hermanos Weasley al ver al joven que tenia en frente

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro- respondió la chica con una sonrisa

- Supongo que ya tienes pareja para ir al baile ¿no?- preguntó Doug rogando que la respuesta fuera negativa

- No, aún nadie me ha invitado- respondió la chica tratando de no sospechar a que venía todo ese interrogatorio

- ¿Y sería mucha molestia ir conmigo?- preguntó el joven de cabello bicolor cruzando los dedos y mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Me... me encantaría- respondió la chica con una sonrisa mientras sentía que el rubor cubría sus mejillas

- ¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta?, aun no conozco bien el lugar- era una mentira grandiosa, pero no iba a perder aquella oportunidad de estar con aquella chica que tanto lo cautivaba.

- Claro- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie ayudada por una mano del chico que tenía en frente.

- Gracias, me hará muy bien tu compañía- ante ese comentario la chica bajo la mirada- ¿sabes? eres muy bonita... y... me gustas mucho- Ginny se sonrojó con le comentario.

- Para mí tu eres muy agradable- dijo la chica a modo de cumplido- y también me gustas- esto último lo dijo solo para ella, pero aun así Doug lo escucho, abrazo a la chica y tomó su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara, se acercó a ella y le besó

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- (N/A: si, ya sé que el chico esta lanzado y todo... pero que se le va a hacer ¬¬) preguntó rogando a Dios que la respuesta fuera afirmativa

- Si- y la joven Weasley besó al chico.

Al fin el día de Halloween había llegado, no obstante nuestros amigos habían tenido unos cuantos problemas con otros chicos que querían invitarlos al baile... como por ejemplo Cho... que al enterarse que Harry iba con Hermione le hizo la vida imposible a la chica hasta que la profesora McGonagall intervino en todo eso quitándole a Ravenclaw 100 puntos por agresión a un compañero. Y también a miles de chicas que invitaban a Doug al baile y se enemistaban con Ginny al saber que ella era la pareja del chico.

Hasta Hermione estaba preocupada... muchos chicos le habían pedido ir con ella al baile, inclusive el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw... uno de los más codiciados de toda la escuela, junto a Harry, Ron Doug y Malfoy.

- Chicos, ya me voy a cambiar... luego nos vemos ¿si?- dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie ayudada por Harry

- Doug, yo también voy Herms... luego nos vemos- dijo Ginny despidiéndose de su novio con un beso en los labios

- Espérenme, yo también voy- gritó Lavender al ver que las chicas se ponían de pie, de un tiempo a esa parte se había hecho más amiga de Hermione y Ginny ya que Parvati estaba de novia con un chico que no le gustaba que fuera amiga de ella así que (como una tonta) hacía todo lo que aquel tipo le decía.

- Apúrate- le gritó Hermione mientras subían la escalera que daba al cuarto de las chicas

Así que los tres chicos se quedaron solos habando un rato... hasta que dieron las 8, el baile sería a las 9 y si querían que las chicas no los regañaran por estar arreglándose a última hora era mejor empezar en ese momento. 

- Mejor vamos a vestirnos- sugirió Doug, los demás asintieron y fueron detrás de su amigo a buscar su ropa para vestirse y verse decentes.

Cuando los tres chicos entraron a su cuarto vieron que todos sus compañeros estaban mucho más relajados vistiéndose a cuando estaban en 4º... ahora se mostraban sus vestimentas y se prestaban cosas.

Los chicos buscaron en su baúl... y luego de unos 10 minutos en donde la ropa de ellos salió volando en todas direcciones (N/A: se perecen a mí primo cuando viene para las vacaciones ¬¬) encontraron sus túnicas, Doug sacó una de un color verde petróleo (o verde azulado), Harry una de un color azul muy oscuro y Ron una de un color Gris muy oscuro, todas eran iguales a las que usaban en el colegio, aunque debajo de ellas llevaban ropa mucho más "elegantes" a las que acostumbraban llevar los días de escuela.

- ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó Harry cuando salió sin lentes y con el cabello ligeramente "peinado"

- ¿Cómo lo lograste?- preguntó Ron sorprendido, no porque Harry no llevara lentes, sino porque al parecer su cabello estaba mucho más "sometible" a lo acostumbrado

- Hermione me dio un poco de su poción alisadora... y esto fue lo que logró con mi cabello- dijo con una sonrisa el chico

- Bien... pues creo que esta vez la chica si caerá- dijo Doug

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo Harry haciéndose el que no entiende

- ¡¡De que más a ser!! Harry por dios... conozco a Herms... y se nota que esta sintiendo algo por ti... que acaso no recuerdas la cara que tenía cuando estaban bailando salsa el otro día- dijo Doug algo desesperado 

- ¿Tu crees?- preguntó el chico de ojos verdes

- No lo creo... ¡¡¡estoy seguro!!!

- Ya, ya... déjense de hablar y vamos bajando o sino las chicas se van a enfadar- agregó Ron viendo la cara de ilusión de su amigo

- Esta bien- dijeron los otros dos

- Y cuñado... trata bien a mi hermana hoy ¿si?

- No te preocupes Ron... dejaste a tu pequeña hermana en buenas manos- dijo Doug guiñando un ojo  

- Más te vale- susurro

**Mientras tanto... en el cuarto de las chicas...**

- ¡¡¡Que linda túnica, Hermione!!!- exclamó Lavender al ver al túnica que Hermione sacaba de su baúl- ese color te viene muy bien- dijo mirando la túnica que era de un color azul grisáceo, que mas bien semejaba a un vestido.

- Tienes razón... de verdad que es linda, ¿qué ropa te pondrás debajo?- preguntó Ginny, Hermione señalo unos pantalones de tela negros y una polera del mismo tono... también ceñida- te verás muy bonita... lista para que Harry se te declaré- ante el comentario Hermione se sonrojó NOTABLEMENTE.

- ¡¡¡Las cosas que dices, Gin!!! ¡yo no le gusto a Harry!- exclamó con una mezcla de enfado y desilusión

- Claro que le gustas... se le nota de lejos- agregó Lavender

- ¿En serio?

- ¡¡¡SI!!!- exclamaron ambas chicas a su amiga

- Bueno... mejor háganme un peinado lindo- dijo la chica a sus amigas poniéndose la túnica (en el transcurso de la conversación las tres chicas se estaban vistiendo)****

- Ajá- dijeron las chicas sentando a Hermione en un taburete frente a un gran espejo de la habitación****

- Gin... tu la peinas y yo la maquillo- dijo Lavender a la chica pelirroja****

- Sip... pero luego tu me vas a tener que maquillar- agregó la chica con una sonrisa, luego de una media hora Ginny exclamó un "¡terminé!" con un dejo de jubilo en su voz, Hermione se miró en el espejo y casi no se reconoció... definitivamente Ginny era muy buena arreglando.. le había hecho un peinado sencillamente grandioso, el cual resaltaba perfectamente su rostro y orejas... de las cuales se podían ver dos aretes de plata.****

- Gracias Gin- exclamó la chica abrazando a su amiga****

- Bien... ahora es mi turno- dijo Lavender. Así que luego de unas 2 horas las tres chicas estaban completamente listas, peinadas y maquilladas así que decidieron bajar.****

Abajo ya estaban los chicos... Doug al ver a SU Ginny casi se desmaya... sabía que la chica era una belleza... pero en ese momento estaba grandiosa. Mientras que Ron hacía otro tanto... de verdad que en ese momento se estaba felicitando interiormente por ir con aquella chica, pero Harry aún no veía a Hermione, la busco primero con la vista... y justo cuando iba a preguntarle a las chicas por ella de la escalera bajo una joven a la cual Harry le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hey Herms... ya te estabas demorando- dijo Lavender prendada del brazo de Ron... quien no parecía estar para nada incómodo

- ¿Herms?- preguntó Ron con incredulidad****

- ¿Qué le hicieron a la Hermione de la que he sido amigo desde que tengo uso de razón?- preguntó Doug alarmado****

- ¿Qué... no les gusta mi aspecto?- preguntó la chica enfadada****

- Yo creo que la respuesta te la da la cara de Harry- la chica miro al aludido... y en ese momento supo que lo que sus amigas querían estaba siendo cierto... Harry estaba embobado... y si Hermione no lo interrumpe hubiera comenzado a salir saliva de su boca****

- Harry- susurró la chica solo para que el joven la escuchara****

- ¡Ha!, Hermione- dijo Harry mirando a los ojos a la chica y tomando en cuenta lo estúpido que se debería ver con aquella cara- Hola- dijo tratando de dejar sus nervios de lado.****

- Hola... te ves muy bien... el estar sin tus lentes te da un aire mucho más atractivo- murmuro la chica... sin un dejo de vergüenza.****

- Pues tu no te quedas atrás- respondió el chico ofreciéndole el brazo a la bruja, el cual la chica aceptó con una sonrisa.****

- ¿Bajamos?, el baile ya va a comenzar- dijo Ron mirando su reloj, todos los demás asintieron.****

Así que bajaron... cada uno con su pareja... Harry aun no quitaba la vista del rostro de Hermione... y Hermione parecía no incomodarle esto. Al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor vieron que afuera estaba el profesor Dombledore junto con la Profesora McGonagall quienes estaban organizando a los chicos para entrar, se alegraron al ver que en ese momento no estaban ni Malfoy, Crabbe o Goyle, así que por lo menos en ese momento iban a estar tranquilos.

- Bien... cuando se abran las puertas entraran ordenadamente y tomaran sus asientos para comenzar con el banquete... luego de el pondremos música y comenzara el baile- dijo el profesor Dombledore dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a todos. La profesora abrió las puertas y Hermione se tomó mucho más fuerte del brazo de Harry, pero no tanto como para hacerle daño.

- Vengan... sentémonos aquí- dijo Ron mostrando una mesa para seis personas que estaba en la mitad del Comedor, los demás se acercaron y se sentaron... cada cual al lado de su pareja.****

- ¿Qué abra de comer?, muero de hambre- les llego la voz de Neville al otro lado de la mesa, antes de que los demás comenzaran a preguntarse lo mismo en sus mesas apareció cada platillo favorito de las personas que estaban en cada mesa****

- Genial... legitimo curanto chileno- exclamó Hermione con ojos soñadores mirando una fuente que tenía mariscos de todos tipos y trozos de carne.****

- ¿CURANTO?- preguntaron los demás ****

- Si... es una comida típica de Chile... mi hermana mayor vive allá, así que por eso la he probado****

- ¿Hermana mayor? Nunca nos has hablado de ella- reclamó Ron****

- ¿En serio? Que raro... juraría que si lo hice... bueno, no importa, ella se llama Anaïs Granger... bueno... aquí ya no sería Granger... esta casada, pero como vive en Chile... y en ese lugar no existen los cambios de apellido cuando uno se casa... pero aquí su nombre sería Anaïs Cannon... por mi cuñado, su nombre es Andy Cannon- explicó la chica con una sonrisa****

- Ha- fue todo lo que dijeron sus amigos****

Así transcurrió la cena... con una conversación muy amena... en la que hablaron de distintas cosas, sobre todo de Hermione... quién terminó contándoles de todo... desde sus abuelos, hasta su nacimiento... mientras que los demás escuchaban con una atención inusitada en ellos, solo comparada con la que le brindaron a Doug cuando les estaban contando sobre el Ojo del Mundo. En ese momento Hermione estaba contándoles sobre un novio chileno que tuvo cuando la música empezó a sonar (habían terminado de comer desde hacía mucho).

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Ginny cuando Hermione le contó que besaba de maravilla.

- Bueno ya... no van a estar todo el rato hablando sobre ese tipo que vive a miles de kilómetros de aquí- exclamó Harry exteriorizando sus celos... hubiera dedo cualquier cosa por ser él el que besaba a Hermione así... como ella lo describía.****

- Cálmate Harry- dijo Doug impresionado por la actitud de su amigo.****

- Perdón- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza... todos se habían quedado callados, hasta que Hermione hablo.****

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar?- dijo- así veo que tan bien aprendieron en las clases- dijo con una sonrisa y tomando de la Harry de la mano... quien todavía estaba apenado por lo que había dicho, y aceptó la mano como un hecho de que Hermione lo disculpaba.****

- Si- susurro. Así que todos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile, en ese momento comenzó a sonar un merengue irresistible de bailar para cualquiera, así que Harry y Cía. Se pusieron a bailar con mucho entusiasmo... estuvieron así durante dos canciones (se entiende que ambas eran merengues) hasta que la música tan movediza cambio para dar paso a una lenta... muy melodiosa... que invitaba a los enamorados a quedarse en ese lugar... lo primero que hizo Harry fue ponerse nervioso... en las clases Hermione no había enseñado a bailar eso... pero no era necesario... cualquier idiota sabría bailarlo.****

- Ven Harry- dijo la chica llamando a Harry- vamos... no me vas a dejar con las ganas****

- No... claro que no- fue lo que dijo el chico****

- Mira... se que no enseñe este baile... pero es muy fácil... solo haces esto- dijo tomando las manos de Harry y pasándolas por la estrecha cintura que poseía- y yo- dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico... Harry se sentía nervioso, pero decidió dejarse llevar por el momento y acercó más el cuerpo dela chica al suyo... total... Hermione siempre les decía que los hombres eran los que guiaban a las mujeres en el baile, Hermione capto el mensaje y se "abrazó" a Harry, el chico sintió el cuello de la chica en su hombro... y pudo sentir su pulso, muy pausado... casi imperceptible... y tomó atención en el suyo... que era todo lo contrario al de la chica... era acelerado, pero decidió calmarse y seguir disfrutando cada momento como si fuera el último de su vida.****

- Bailas muy bien- susurro la chica acercándose al oído de "su amado" (N/A: XD eso sonó DEMASIADO  cursi)****

- Gracias- dijo Harry separando un poco a Hermione de sí para poder mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto lo cautivaban cada vez que lo miraban a él... siguió mirando su rostro... en su perfecta nariz... tan acorde a su rostro... tan fino que parecía de una muñeca de porcelana. Su boca... con sus dientes AHORA perfectos... y esos labios que ya había probado... en ese corto beso que le dio el día en que terminaron de contar la historia del Ojo del Mundo. Se acercó a ella, mientras que la música empezaba a terminar... Hermione lo miró a los ojos, ella deseaba tanto como el ese momento... pero de repente tuvo que separarse de el bruscamente.****

- Hermione yo- pero el chico no terminó de hablar... a Hermione le había comenzado un ataque de tos justo cuando la música mucho más estruendosa sonaba... Harry comprendió de inmediato... sino hacía algo Hermione iba a terminar ahogándose... así que la tomo y le llevó afuera. Llegando a los jardines de Hogwarts... que en ese momento estaban tan bellos que invitaban al amor... pero no en las circunstancias en las que estaba Hermione... respirando a bocanadas.****

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Je, je... los deje con las ganas ¿no?... lo lamento... pero fue necesario ¬¬ pero ya vamos avanzando =), creo que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran ¿y eso de la hermana de Hermione? Pues es que necesitaba un tema de conversación... y fue lo único que se me ocurrió (ya sé que mi imaginación va en decadencia :''''''' así que no lo tienen que decir ¬¬).

Respuestas Reviews (animo chicos... si siguen así llegaremos a los 20 reviews!!!!)

-Ana Potter: pues muchas gracias por lo de "genial" y bueno... a tu petición... aquí esta otro capítulo ^^

-Claudia-de-Malfoy: lastima que no te guste tanto el H/Hr... porque yo odio el R/Hr ¬¬, pero no importa... como tu dices... ahí excepciones =), a decir verdad a mí tampoco me gusta mucho el nombre de Doug... pero el nombre salió a sorteo... tenía varios nombres... pero salió el de Doug :P

-Paulina: ¡¡¡¡que bueno que te gusto mi fic!!!! Es bueno saber que tus amigas admiran tu trabajo ya que mis otras "amigas" dirían que gasto el tiempo escribiendo estupideces :'( muchas gracias!!!!!!! =)

-PunX-182: ¿raro tu nick no? Pero bue... sip... muchas veces me han dicho que lo del Ojo del Mundo es muy fantasioso... y lo sé, pero siempre me han atraído esas historias =) que bueno que te allá gustado el fic!!!

Este capítulo va dedicado a la Paulette ^^ que es una compañera del colegio... y la única de aquel HORROROSO  lugar que lee mi historia (no porque a nadie más le interese... sino porque a nadie más le he dado la dirección :P) Gracias ^^

Y También a mi mejor amiga: Mel (Paulina ó Arwen) muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado siempre!! ^^

Y por último a Isabel Malfoy, Kari Potter y por supuesto a Hermione- Potter, aunque eché de menos tu review :'(

Dejen r/r!!!! Animó chicos!!!! Vamos a los 20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lin =) ****


	9. Porfiria

Aishiteru 

**Lin Granger Halliwell**

**Capítulo 9º:**

Porfiria 

****

Harry acercó a Hermione al balcón... la chica se veía mejor... ya no respiraba a bocanadas como antes...

****

- ¿Estas mejor?- le preguntó... pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Hermione se desmayó, mientras que de su boca brotaba un hilo de sangre- ¡Herms!- exclamó al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica y trataba de quitarle un poco de sangre de la boca con su túnica, la tomó en brazos y se fue con ella entrando al Gran Comedor... por suerte todos estaban demasiado distraídos como para fijarse en ellos, aun así Ginny y Ron los vieron, les dijeron a sus respectivas parejas, y todos fueron detrás de los chicos.****

- ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Doug muy alarmado.****

- No lo sé... de pronto se puso a toser y la lleve afuera, se desmayó y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca- explicó Harry un tanto acongojado, había tocado el cuello de la chica, pero no había sentido su pulso como cuando bailaban.****

- Madame Pomfrey- Gritó Doug tocando la puerta de la enfermería lo más fuerte que sus puños le permitían... el si que estaba angustiado... más que mal aquella era su única y verdadera amiga... la conocía desde que nació... y el hecho de que ella estuviera mal lo hacia sentir a él también mal... por lo menos yo tengo a Ginny... pero Harry, Harry de verdad se ve mal... pensó Doug mirando a su amigo... que estaba a punto de derrumbarse ahí mismo.****

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la enfermera saliendo de la enfermería con cara somnolienta, pero cayó de inmediato al ver a la chica que venía en los brazos de Harry- entren- exclamó mientras tomaba un delantal y guantes y se los ponía- déjenla en aquella camilla, yo iré a revisarla- dijo dando la vuelta mientras cerraba la cortina que rodeaba a la camilla en donde estaba Hermione- ustedes pueden quedarse aquí- dijo con una amabilidad extraña en ella. ****

Harry se sentó en la silla más cercana, puso su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a mecerse atrás para adelante susurrando ¿Por Qué?, dio la impresión de sentir una mano en sus espalda dándole apoyo y la voz de Doug, pero no les dio importancia... en ese momento lo único que le importaba era la salud de la chica.

Ron se alejó de Harry y fue a sentarse junto a Lavender... quien lo miró... él también estaba mal... estaba muy rojo, ella sabía perfectamente que el chico se ponía así cuando trataba de contener una emoción muy fuerte, lo abrazó, tenía deseos de protegerlo... le hacía mal verlo así, Ron la miró a los ojos y la abrazó mucho más fuerte.

- Gracias por estar aquí- susurro

- Sé lo importante que es Hermione para ustedes... no podía dejarte solo- murmuro la chica acariciando el cabello de Ron- no te preocupes... ella estará bien- trató de esbozar una sonrisa... pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca. Ron volvió a fijar su vista en el rostro de la chica, se acercó lentamente y rozó sus labios con los de ella.****

- Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado... pero pensaba en pedirte hoy que fueras mi novia- murmuro Ron un poco sonrojado, Lavender sonrió... eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, y aunque una de sus amigas estaba en aquel estado no podía dejar de pensar en su felicidad, sin pensarlo dos veces dijo:****

- Si- Ron la besó, Harry fijó sus ojos en ellos, desvió la vista un poco cohibido, así que miró a Doug, el estaba en la misma circunstancia que Ron con su novia... Ginny, sonrió... al menos ellos eran felices... pero él en ese momento sentía que la vida se le iba pensando en Hermione. ****

Luego de una hora Madame Ponfrey apareció por la cortina, su cara no era muy optimista...

- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Ron al ver que Harry no podía formular la pregunta

- Antes de decirles algo vallan a buscar al profesor Dombledore y a la profesora McGonagall... cuando ellos estén aquí les diré el estado de la señorita Granger- replicó la enfermera mirando a los chicos... se sorprendió al ver a Harry así, era algo irónico, siempre era la chica quién se veía así, mientras que Harry era el inconsciente que estaba en la camilla.****

- Yo voy- dijo Ron separándose de Lavender.****

- Y yo- replicó la chica mirando a su novio****

- Nosotros también- dijeron Ginny y Doug- ¿Tu te quedas?- le preguntaron a Harry, el chico asintió con la cabeza... no tenía ánimos para hablar.****

- ¿Quieres que te traiga un té?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey mirando como los chicos salían de la puerta, Harry asintió, la enfermera desapareció por unos minutos, luego de eso volvió con una bandeja en la cual venía el té para el chico.****

- Gracias- murmuro****

- ¿Sabes?, no creo que a tu amiga le gustaría verte así... cada vez que tu estabas así... en la enfermería inconsciente, lo primero que hacía ella era ponerse igual que tú, pero luego recobraba sus fuerzas... la sonrisa volvía a su rostro... y así alegraba a tu amigo, el de cabello rojo, por eso siempre la he admirado... si un amigo mío hubiera estado así... como tantas veces tu lo has estado yo ya me habría muerto... pero ella siempre salía adelante... y ayudaba a los otros a salir, claro que la última vez... cuando derrotaste al Lord Oscuro ella estuvo al borde de la histeria... hubieras visto como llegó, gritaba como una loca... y tuve que administrarle sedantes... pero al otro día estaba como siempre alegrando la existencia de los demás que estaban abatidos por ti.- después de escuchar eso Harry sonrió, eso era lo que haría... no le gustaría ver a Hermione en el estado que el estaba... y de seguro a ella tampoco le gustaría, terminó de tomar su té y le entrego la taza a la enfermera con una sonrisa verdadera... como las que le dirigía a Hermione, pero esas eran de amor, la que en ese momento Harry tenía era de agradecimiento.****

- Muchas gracias, Madame Ponfrey-  en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y el director, la jefa de Gryffindor y los chicos que los habían ido a buscar entraron por ella.****

- Y bien Poppy, ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Granger?- preguntó el profesor****

- Siéntense por favor- dijo la enfermera mientras ella se sentaba en una silla frente a ellos.- verán... descubrí, después de hacerle los exámenes pertinentes a la señorita Granger que ella tiene Porfiria....****

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron****

- La Porfiria es una enfermedad que causa un extraño desorden en el metabolismo... pero es raro que a ella le diera un ataque así de fuerte tan pronto... normalmente la Porfiria se detecta gracias a los constantes desmayos que les da a los enfermos... ¿No conocen antecedentes de su familia con esta enfermedad?- preguntó, los chicos negaron con la cabeza... pero Doug se quedo pensativo.****

- He... Hermione tenía un hermano... unos años mayor que ella, creo que el murió de Porfiria... así detectaron que su madre, su hermana mayor, y ella tenían Porfiria- comentó Doug con una marcada cara de preocupación, su un hermano de Hermione había muerto de Porfiria, ella perfectamente podría correr la misma suerte, en ese momento el rostro de Harry se ensombreció... dejó de lado sus ganas de "salir" de aquella situación.... el saber que Hermione podría morir por culpa de aquella enfermedad lo hacía tener ganas de morirse.****

- Bueno, pero eso no es todo- dijo Madame Ponfrey... en ese momento Harry apretó los puños... estaba listo para todo- la señorita Granger entró en un coma profundo... y será muy difícil sacarla de él... por suerte en Inglaterra tenemos uno de los pocos Medimagos especialistas en Porfiria- explicó la enfermera... en ese momento un dique se rompió dentro de Harry, el cual dio rienda suelta a su dolor, con un llanto incontrolable, Doug y Ron se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron... demostrándole así que él contaba con todo su apoyo moral... se escuchó otro sollozo, Ginny también había empezado a llorar, Lavender se acercó a ella y la abrazó... Ron miró a Doug... por las mejillas de este corrían lágrimas silenciosas, en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro, se dio al vuelta y vio al profesor Dombledore, Ron también comenzó a llorar acompañando a Harry en su dolor.- vengan conmigo- dijo la enfermara a los chicos- pueden dormir aquí- les dijo mostrando cinco camas- tengan- dijo entregándoles a cada uno n vaso con agua y una pastilla- son tranquilizantes combinados con poción para dormir sin sueños, eso los ayudará para dormir por lo menos hoy- dijo la enfermera mientras veía como los chicos se tomaban las pastillas.****

- Chicos, no se preocupen... mañana será otro día, y la señorita Granger se pondrá bien- dijo el Profesor Dombledore****

- Albus, yo iré a escribirles una carta a los padres de la señorita Granger- dijo la profesora McGonagall.****

- Esta bien Minerva, yo iré a terminar el baile... luego iré a la sala común de Gryffindor para decirles lo de la señorita Granger- dijo el profesor Dombledore- que duerman bien- fue lo último que escucharon los chicos antes de caer en un profundo sueño del  cual no despertaron hasta el otro día.   ****

Notas de la autora: vaya... de verdad que fue un capítulo corto ¿no?... pero bueno, esa era la idea, no quería hacer un capítulo tan largo... para no aburrirlos con tanta cursilería que contiene este capítulo... a decir verdad no concebía a Doug llorando, y me costo escribir esa parte en que Ron también llora, así que les aceptaré todas las criticas que quieran darme ^^

Si quieren saber sobre la Porfiria... ¡¡¡¡NO ES UN INVENTO MÍO!!!! Ha decir verdad también es algo que saque de uno de los libros de Isabel Allende (es mi escritora favorita ^^) "Paula", pero no se preocupen, Hermione no sufrirá el mismo destino de Paula =)****


End file.
